Why? Why Not?
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Spencer and Emily still haven't come around to the idea of Hanna and Aria being together. It sucks on both sides on the party, but Aria and Han are just trying to get by without causing anymore problems with anyone else they care about. Spence and Em aren't yet warming to the idea yet.. Haria because Haria. Mostly fluff but some minor problems will arise. I'm in a very Haria mood.


_My girlfriend walked through the kitchen humming along to Timber playing on the radio. I sat in a chair and leaned against the kitchen island flipping through a magazine that was laying around. Hanna came up to me and kissed my cheek before turning around and opening a cabinet. _

_I glanced up and saw her struggling to reach a bowl on the top shelf. _

"_Aria? Can you help me get this?" She asked, still attempting to get the bowl. _

"_Uh," I said, shutting the magazine and leaning on my elbows. "Babe? If you can't get it, do you really think I can?" _

_She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you get a chair?" She suggested. _

"_Why don't _you_?" I shot back in a teasing matter._

_She sighed and threw her arms up. "Fine, then. Well when I fall off the chair and break my neck and die you better be prepared to tell the world it was your idea for me to get on the thing in the first place."_

"_Actually," I begin, tossing the magazine to the side, "It was _your_ idea to get a chair anyways. I just kindly suggested that _you_ do it instead." _

"_Then I'll just kindly fall off the chair and die and haunt and possess you then," she responded with a shrug. _

_I smiled and walked up to where she was washing her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her shoulder and whispered seductively in her ear, "Well if you possess me, at least you'll be inside me."_

_I could feel her shiver lightly beneath me and I grinned. I turned around and dragged the chair I was sitting on over to the cabinet and took down two bowls. "Here," I said handing them to her. _

_She smiled at me and pecked my lips. "You didn't have to. I wasn't being serious."_

_I shrugged and smiled. "I'd do anything you ask. Now are we having our ice cream or what? Spence and Em should be over soon. Crap. That means we need more bowls." I jumped up on the chair again and took down an additional two bowls and set them down. I swung open the freezer door and took out all 5 flavors of ice cream Hanna and I bought earlier that day._

"_Okay. Which?" I made room on the island for all the tubs and took off all the tops._

_I looked over at the blonde and she shrugged. "We'll just choose once they get here. Take out the candy, love?"_

_I nodded and reached under the counter for the plastic Walmart bags filled with tons of different candies. I poured it out on the table and gazed over at all the sweets. Skittles, Reese's, Sour Patch Kids, Twix, Snickers, Sour Sticks, Hershey bars, 4 different types of M&M's, Pixie Sticks, Lemon Heads, a jumbo bag of lollipops, Starbursts, Milky ways, Almond Joys, Butterfingers, Kit-Kats, Gummy Bears and Gummy Worms. _

"_Got them. Get out the stuff," I said to her. _

_She turned around and looked at me. "What stuff?"_

"_The stuff! Like the- never mind," I finished, giving up. I walked to the fridge and took out the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce. Tonight was a girl's night. We haven't been able to have a sleepover as a group in a while, and since Hanna's mom was on a trip, we decided to spend the night at her place. Well, Spencer and Emily did. I practically live with Hanna at this point and spend the night at hers' every other day. _

"_I THINK THEY'RE HERE!" I hear Hanna's voice shout at me and smile. I'm glad the four of us can hang out again. I take a final glance at all the candy and ice cream that was scattered on the table, and I rush to take out four spoons while Hanna opened the door and ushered our friends inside. I ran out to the living room just in time to see the girls enter and I intertwine my fingers with Hanna's as we hug the girls._

"_Guys! It's literally been forever since we've had a sleepover," I said and the nodded. _

"_We haven't had one here in a while, either," Spencer noted and Hanna grinned. "Well with my mom out, why not?" She asked._

_As soon as she finished asking the rhetorical question, I pulled her into the kitchen and quickly kissed her as passionately as I could and pulled away when Emily and Spencer entered right after us. They didn't see and Hanna gave me a questioning look with a smile still spreading on her face. I shrugged in response. _

"_Spence and Emily always tease us when we kiss in front of them. I just… I wanted to be able to kiss you in private without them 'oohing' and 'awing' in the back. I just… I don't know. I wanted to kiss you."_

_Hanna smiled at me and kissed me quickly. "I kinda like their teasing. It makes me remember you really are mine."_

_I looked down at the floor and shake my head while grinning. "You sure know how to make a girl blush," I say to her._

_She laughs a little and nods. "I guess I do. But like I said, I like their teasing. So don't be shy about PDA around those two," she assures me and I give her a shy smile. We kind of just stand there for a moment getting lost in our own little world until Spencer begins to speak._

"_So how's the dating life been going, lovebirds?" She asks with a wink before going back to changing the radio stations. _

"_Perfect," I say in a loving voice as I kiss the blonde girl once more._

"_Awwwwww!" Our friends say on the other side of the room. I must say, I know what Hanna means. When they tease us about our relationship it makes me realize… we actually have a relationship. I actually can call Hanna my girlfriend and I really have supportive friends. What more can I ask for?_

I was rudely awaken by my alarm clock blaring and I groaned when I realized it was just a dream. I wish it was real… but it isn't. It won't be. Of course, Hanna and I are real, as in we really are a couple now, but we haven't spoken to Emily or Spencer since we told them about us going out. I wish they were supportive. I do. I really do, but I guess I can't have another good thing like that happen after I got so incredibly lucky to have Hanna in the first place.

I smiled when I remembered that little fact. Hanna was mine. At least that was true. I knew she was equally torn up about Spencer and Emily not coming around to the idea of us being together yet, but she always was so strong for both of us. She always is telling me 'screw them' and things along those lines to try to offer me any comfort she could.

My smile widened when I felt movement next to me and a shift in the bed. I felt a bare leg touch my own under the blanket; a familiar feeling. I heard a light hum and flipped on my side to see her. Her brows were furrowed and she looked confused until I snuggled closer to her and see loosened up. She started to mumble in her sleep and squirm around, so I sat up with the sheet pressed to my chest and watched as she woke up and squinted at the harsh sunlight.

"Rise and shine," I said softly and gave her a quick peck.

"Mhmm… rise and shine," she said back, her voice still full of sleep. I grinned at the sound and straddled her, looking down at her surprised face with a smirk. She was so cute.

"You wanna go for round 2?" She asked, wondering if that was the reason I was on top of her.

"Actually," I started leaning down a bit. "If I remember correctly, it would be round 3. But that's not why I'm on top of you."

Hanna's expression turned to one of curiosity and puzzlement. "Then… well, not that I mind, but why are you on top of me?"  
"Because. I want to be sure you will get up," I explained easily.

"How would sitting on me make me get up?"

"Because you like to carry me."

"…True." She sat up without me falling over and instead of standing up and holding me like I figured she would, she flipped me off her and onto the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted, brushing my tousled hair out of my face. Hanna shrugged and gave me a cute smile before leaning down and picking up her clothing. She threw a slightly oversized gray shirt on that had an animated dolphin on it and the words, 'Aqua Aqua Aquarium' on it. She pulled her panties up her legs and shot me a wink when she was at the door way before retreating down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as she went downstairs. I rolled around on the bed and stretched my muscles that were sore from last nights… 'activities,' shall we say. I got off the bed and searched around for my shirt but couldn't find it, so instead I went to the closet and chose one of the many shirts I've accidentally left here before after we did this. I pulled the biggest one over my head and put on my underwear. The dark maroon shirt I had on was stretchy and soft and went a little past my thighs. I made my hair look semi-decent and made my way down the stairs, where Hanna was sitting cross legged with two glasses of orange juice.

"How romantic," I said sarcastically as I took a place beside her on the floor.

"I know, right?" She responded playfully.

I took a sip of the fruity juice and giggled at my girlfriend who was blatantly staring at me.

"What?" I asked her, pulling the glass down from my lips, curious as to why the blonde was looking my way.

"Nothing," she said nonchalant voice.

"Haaannnnaaaa whhaatt?" I asked pulling out the sentence.

"You just… you look really cute when you wake up. And when you drink. Or eat. Or… do anything. You just look cute, alright?" She said getting up and walking to the kitchen. I smiled like an idiot and set down my glass. I stood up, and slowly walked towards the kitchen. I popped my head in and saw Hanna slouching over the island, her head in her right hand and her right elbow on the table.

"Hey," I said as I approached her. "Why are you upset about calling me cute?"

"It's not that," she grumbled. "It's just… I wonder why you chose me. Because you're such a romantic. Ezra was so good to you, and you guys did all these romantic things. Like, you guys kissed in the rain, and had romantic dinners, and watched black and white movies all day, and wrote poetry, and memorized romantic paragraphs in old novels that remind you of each other, and cooked together and fed each other, and then-" She got cut off by her own sigh. "Then there's me. We can't kiss in public, never mind the rain. The closest thing to a 'romantic dinner' that one of us sets up is, like, Goldfish on a platter, and I can hardly sit through a movie with no color filter in it for more than 15 minutes. I can't even understand poems, so forget creating my own, I don't read old novels, and can't remember anything including literature. I don't even know how to make toast without burning it, so us cooking together would just be it ending in catastrophe with sauce all over us and then we'd just bail on the cooking part and order Chinese and then the house will burn down because I'll forget to turn off the burner, and if we ever fed each other God knows that I'll just end up missing your mouth by a mile stone and It'll get in your hair and then, just, ugh!" After she finished she took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her heart rate and the catch her breath. I just sat and stared at her for a moment, trying to think of what to say, when I realized the answer was obvious.

"I do love Ezra. I know you don't like to hear that, but I do. But so many people seem to think that the person that's just like you is your soul mate. I think it's more of someone who is your opposite. Or someone who doesn't have as many common interests with you. That's us. We're so different, but that just makes us work. We make for an interesting couple. I may love Ezra, but it's hard to be with someone so similar to you. You can't expand your world that way," I say softly to her.

She looks up at me slightly, and when our eyes lock, I smile. I lean in a touch my lips to hers. She sighs at the contact and tangles her hands in my hair. I grin against her lips and reach behind her while still kissing her to grab the whipped cream we left out last night after out, 'Sunday Sundaes.' I spray a tiny bit in a perfect circle on top of her blonde locks. She let out a squeal and pulled away from me and snatching the bottle form my hand and emptying half the bottle on own head.

"Hanna!" I yelled and she gave me a mischievous look and laughed. She leaned forward and gave me short but passionate kiss.

I picked up the almost empty bottle of whipped cream and put it in its place in the fridge and turned to my girlfriend. "Well, I'd like to take you up on that 'romantic dinner' you mentioned. Get out a plate and I'll get the Goldfish. I don't care if it's only 7 a.m."

Hanna threw her head back laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. She's so adorable.

"Okay. I'll get the plate right now," she said and spun around to get a little plastic platter while I took out a box of Goldfish and poured it on. We jumped into the living room and took our places on the floor with our O.J. and enjoyed our breakfast/dinner in our oversized shirts.

. . . .

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this :/ I probably shouldn't be making a new story when I have so many to update, but I'll be on an updating spree this week since my phone broke and I have nothing better to do. **

**Anyways, review so I can decide whether or not to update!**


End file.
